


needed

by purenotfound



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purenotfound/pseuds/purenotfound
Summary: 金有谦与王嘉尔之间的短暂片刻。short story tbc 清水无差





	1. 一

王哥儿跟阿斑不一样，跟其他人都不一样。

在阿谦他遇见阿斑前他就见过了王哥儿，那个时候对他来讲王哥儿高高的，哪儿都帅。七八年前他还没到窜个儿的时候，整个人就一个小敦实，跟在王哥儿身后低头走路。

他偶尔住王哥儿家，妈妈工作忙的时候会把他放在那里。大概七年前王哥儿刚刚把那像Justin Bieber的头发给剪了，清清爽爽一头短发，英俊的脸上两颗瑕不掩瑜的痘。

王哥儿据说家里很有钱，到现在阿谦都不知道他们所说的有钱到底是哪种程度的有钱，他只知道他刚进入青春期前期的时候觉得王哥儿拥有的那些都是他想要的。王哥儿那个时候老开着一辆白色的跑车载着阿谦买吃的去，如果是他去接阿谦放学，阿谦只用找到人群聚集的地方就能找到王哥儿的车，然后在同学羡慕的眼光里坐进副驾驶。

王哥儿轻轻帮他系上安全带，用一种对别人不这样只对阿谦这样的语气问阿谦今天在学校怎么样。阿谦每次都会回答，很好，不用担心。

王哥儿倒着方向盘说是吗，真好，阿谦比以前的我乖多了，以后会比我有出息的。

其实过了五年后阿谦才知道王哥儿的真名叫什么，几年来他一直叫他哥，连个象征他们之间熟络的关系的昵称都没有一个。

王哥儿以前交过两个女朋友，都是当着阿谦的面儿分的。她们无非都乱讲王哥儿对她们不用心，宽容到不在乎的程度，她们除了钱什么都没感受到。第二个女友发脾气的那天正是阿谦妈妈最忙，阿谦留宿在王哥儿家最频繁，几乎完全搬进去的时候。王哥儿让阿谦回到他的屋子戴上耳机去写作业，转身把门一关。阿谦后来只听见了一阵细微的争吵声和摔门声，他悄悄打开一条缝，看见坐在沙发上揉太阳穴的王哥儿。

作业写完了吗？王哥儿回过头来对他一笑。

阿谦不是很懂女人，她们为什么不会爱这么帅这么温柔的王哥儿？

写完了。他点点头。

走吧，出去吃点好吃的去。

吃什么？他看着王哥儿把皮夹克甩到肩膀后面去，一手拿起桌子上的车钥匙。

Hamburger！Pizza！还能吃什么？

阿谦眼睛亮得如同灯泡，咬着下唇像个小尾巴，主动牵起王哥儿的右手。

哥对你好不好？

好，真好！

那就珍惜点，这是世界上独一份的。


	2. 二

后来阿谦长大了一点，他和王哥儿在一起的时间慢慢变少了。

王哥儿自认不能一直逍遥下去，捡起家里给他的事情就去干了，时常十天半个月都在空中为了生意飞啊飞。阿谦走在上学的路上王哥儿就在飞，阿谦晚上睡前王哥儿还在飞，等阿谦醒来王哥儿会回复他微信，说之前有在忙。

王哥儿刚走的那年阿谦十三岁，他还不认识什么阿点阿斑阿道的。他在青春期的自我撕扯阶段里摸爬滚打，一方面觉得王哥儿是大人了，应该替他的成功感到开心，不应该每天发日常汇报烦他，另一方面他用着还在深夜里因为孤独无法入睡的事实，去说服自己希望睁开眼能看见王哥儿那不羁又帅气的侧脸。

他偶尔和王哥儿视频通话，王哥儿黑眼圈重重的，下巴上的痘少了，脸窄了，青胡茬却多了。有的时候他晚上拨过去那边是大太阳，早上拨过去那边又刚结束一场酒肉齐飞的晚宴。

阿谦慢慢不拨了，微信的聊天记录能在一个屏幕的长度里显示好几次不同的发送时间。王哥儿有事没事叮嘱他几句，他答应了，接着有半个月双方杳无音讯。

那时候他还离知道王哥儿的真名一半那么远，十四岁的男孩四处留下叛逆的印记但是只做王哥儿最乖的弟弟。

阿谦盼着他回来，他觉得他想明白了，他不只是喜欢王哥儿拥有的的一切，他更喜欢王哥儿这个哥哥。

他不知道的是王哥儿一走就是三年，直到他高二开学前的那个酷夏王哥儿才风尘仆仆地回来。马上十六岁的阿谦搞懂了怎么讨女人欢心，像王哥儿那样抛个媚眼就能被女生包围，他能干，只是不想干，他总觉得做这些的应该是另外一个人。

他之前交了两个不能被称之为女朋友的女朋友，以家长不同意的借口纷纷快速结束。他自觉遗憾，有时在拥抱她们的时候找不到比和王哥儿在一起更亲密的感觉。他觉得不够好。接近第三年的结尾，他在烦躁中等待着回信。

他把他那头厚重的大刘海也给剪了，下面剃青，露出光洁的额头。他还以为有人会注意到他，结果没有，也许是真的该交一个关心他的朋友了。不过好歹王哥儿回来了。

阿谦那天穿着印花背心去机场接机，他在国际航班出口那里接到穿戴整齐多了的王哥儿，打扮得有点像那些升级后的游戏角色，浑身金闪闪的。

他有点怵，站在原地看王哥儿怎么走。

他看见拉着行李箱走出来的王哥儿，他认为王哥儿一时间没认出来那是他，差点走过后晃了晃神才把视线定在他脸上。

他俩互相抱了抱，如同第一次拥抱的触感。阿谦闻到一股熟悉的古龙水味。王哥儿喜欢用双臂圈住阿谦的脖子，手勾回来一寸一寸揉着他的后颈，那是他宣告他的保护欲的方式。一切感觉都不错，只是王哥儿再想脑门儿贴脑门儿的时候难够了点。

王哥儿去年就告诉阿谦大家都叫他杰克逊，阿谦说听起来太逊了，不如叫jack。于是他试着叫了王哥儿一声jack，王哥儿扶着机场滚梯扶手的右手动了动，说你还是叫我哥吧。

阿谦懂，他知道成长不只需要他一个人消化，他照王哥儿所说的又像小时候初次见面那样叫了一声哥。他站在下面的滚梯上，差了一阶但是头顶将将与王哥儿持平。

听见那声哥，王哥儿染成棕色的那颗脑袋转回来，俯视着阿谦。他的眼睛一下睁得很大，又很快随着展开的笑容眯得弯弯的。

目光如果是有颜色的，那王哥儿的眼神也是金色的，光芒在他眼中翻涌弥漫，太阳一样金，毫无落差。

去哪里呢？

出关后阿谦这么问道。

去吃好吃的吧。王哥儿推着行李箱走出机场的自动门，手摸上阿谦的腰。

好久没请小孩吃东西咯。


End file.
